Aang And Katara: A True Love
by maschan
Summary: Aang tells Katara his true feeling for her while he thinks she is sleeping. What happens next is this FanFic. I had this story up before, but I had to deleat it. Read And Review!
1. Chapter 1

Aang awoke to the loud snores of Sokka.

He looked around, and spotted her.

Katara!

She looked so beautiful when she slept.

The way her hair was when it was down, and her smooth skin.

Oh, how he wanted to be with her.

But he knew, he could never be with her. She was two years older than he, and, as much as he wanted her, he knew that she could get better.

_Well, I suppose that now is as good a time to tell her as any. _Aang thought.

"Katara," Aang whispered.

She shifted in her sleep, but remained sleeping

"Katara, I just wanted to tell you that…" he paused for a moment, drew a deep breath, and spat the rest out.

"That I… l…l…l…love you. There I said it. Even though you didn't hear me. I still said it."

Aang breathed a sigh of relief and went back to sleep.

Katara shifted in her sleep again. Now she was facing Aang.

"I love you, too, Aang. I love you, too." She whispered softly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Then next morning, Aang was awoken by Katara.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She said to him in a low voice.

Aang awoke and looked at Katara, and then around him, and noticed that Sokka wasn't with them.

"Where is Sokka?" Aang asked Katara.

"He went out to get some fish for us, but here, I got you some barriers. I know you don't eat meat."

"Thanks, Katara." Aang said before going to eat his barriers with Katara watching.

"Aang," Katara said

"Yeah, Katara?" Aang replied.

"I was awake last night and I heard what you said."

"WHAT? OH, KATARA, I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH!"

"Aang, Aang, Aang, it's ok."

"No it isn't Katara. I _LOVE _you! And I can't have y…"

He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

Still trying to ramble, he didn't notice at first what had stopped him from talking.

It was Katara's lips.

"Katara, no. We can't do this. As much as I love you, I can't deny you of a good man that you could have, instead of me."

"Aang, don't you get it by my kissing you? I love you, too."

"Oh, well, then."

They began kissing again and Aang soon found himself on top of Katara. His tongue going inside of her mouth. Her tongue going into his. A lifetime went by. Or at least what felt like one when they heard somebody yelling in an angry voice. Then Aang felt somebody pulling on his shirt. And he knew who it was.

"SOKKA!" Aang screamed as he quickly dodged a fist.

"IF YOU EVER," another fist, "TOUCH MY SISTER AGAIN," another fist, "I WONT MISS!" and another fist, this time actually hitting Aang, but only in the arm.

The only reason that this one missed Aang's face was because, right as the fist was going down, Sokka was hit with a giant guest of air and a water whip.

"Come on, Katara, we need to talk."

"Only after you apologize to Aang. And tell him that he and I can be kissing."

"BUT, YOU ARE MY SISTER! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"APOLOGIZE, OR NO TALK!" Katara fired back.

"fine" Sokka whispered back.

"Aang, I am sorry that I threatened you. I just don't want my baby sister being hurt again."

There came another water whip and Sokka knew that he was in trouble.

He looked at Katara and asked. "Now, can we go on a walk and talk?"

Katara nodded.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Katara, I'm not really upset that you two are involved, but I didn't like how I found you two."

"He and I talked "the talk", and just like I told him, you are too young for things like that," he stated.

Katara looked at him with anger and curiosity. _Too young? I'm seventeen! I thing I could handle a make-out._

"Sokka, I am seventeen years old. I think that I could handle a little kissing," she said, repeating what she was thinking.

"No doubt that you probably could. But it is the things that it leads to, Katara. You both can't handle that, and you that I'm right. What if you got pregnant? Then what would you do?" Sokka argued, raising his voice a little.

_Damn, he's right for once. _"Sokka, I know what you're saying, and I agree," she said hesitantly. "But,"

"NO BUTS, KATARA!" he yelled before calming down again. "If you want to make out with him, fine, go ahead. But don't go to far, okay? All I'm saying is that you need to keep your mind straight." And with that, her brother walked back to camp.

Katara stayed processing everything that he had said.

_He is right, completely right. But I'll show him that I can be responsible._

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**A/N: Well, there it is for now. I hope you like the story so far. **

**The Area in the **4444444444444** is from a story that I am reading right now. The story is called "Between The Two Of Us" By "DayDream11" **

**Well anyways, Please Review. **

**Flames welcome. **

**maschan )**


	2. Chapter 2

Katara walked back to the camp sight and went into her tent.

After about thirty minuets, she heard feet coming up to her tent.

"Sokka, go away. I already told you, Aang and I would be careful."

"Katara, it's me." Said Aang through the tent flap. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Katara replied.

Aang slipped through the 'door' and closed it back up.

"Katara, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with Sokka. I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Aang. He and I talked and we are ok, now. He just wants us to be careful."

"Careful? Of what?" Aang asked.

"Oh, well, of us…" She blushed as she mumbled the last part. You could tell from her face that she wanted to.

"SEX!" Aang yelled almost too loud.

"Shh, shh, Aang. You don't want him to get to upset with us, now do you?"

"No, I would never want to get you into trouble." Aang said in a loving voice.

After a minuet of thinking, Aang looked into Katara's eyes and asked her, "Katara, what did Sokka mean by 'I don't want her to get hurt _again_'?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe in a couple years."

"OK, Katara." Aang said and he dropped the subject.

It was getting dark outside and Katara was getting tired. Aang, being polite, went to go to his own tent when he heard Katara say, "Aang, don't go. Just hold me."

Aang went over to Katara and put his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Aang."

And the new couple fell asleep together.

Late that night, while Katara was still sleeping, Aang couldn't sleep.

He looked down at Katara and silently vowed to her. _Don't worry, Katara, I won't let anything hurt you ever again_.

888888888888888888888888888888888Dream888888888888888888888888888888888

"_Come here, Katara." an angry voice said that was her fathers. "I want to give you a **hug**."_

_Katara ran and ran and ran, but try as she might, he only got closer and closer to her. _

"_Nooooooo!" A younger form of Katara screamed. _

"_Dad, stop abusing her!" A younger Sokka yelled at the man. _

"_No, son, this is how it is going to be. She deserves it."_

"_Why do I deserve it, Father?" Katara asked almost so quiet that you could sparsely hear her. _

"_FOR BEING A **GIRL**, THAT IS WHY YOU DESURVE IT!"_

"_NO, SHE DOESENT, BUT YOU DO!" without thinking, Sokka somehow lifted a giant bolder from the ground and threw it at his father. _

_Meanwhile, the Father was looking at Katara, so he didn't notice the bolder flying at his head, until the boulder hit him right in the head! _

_Blood ran down the Father's clothing and he twitched. Within a few short minuets, the Father was dead. _

"_Don't worry, Katara, he won't abuse you anymore." Said Sokka. _

_Katara jumped up onto Sokka and thanked him over and over and over. _

"_It will be alright. But now, since I just **murdered **our father, I have to run. You don't have to come with me. But I will miss you, my baby sister."_

"_I'm coming with you." Katara said._

"_Ok, baby sister."_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_(This is still in the dream, but later on)_

"_Ok, Gran-Gran. We are going out to find some food."_

"_Come back with a lot." Gran-Gran said._

"_Come on, Sokka." Yelled Katara at her brother, who was, at that moment, eyeing the food that lay on the table._

_Sokka came, but with a look of displease on his face. _

_Katara was now fourteen and she had long since forgotten her father. (**A/N:I believe that that is how old she is when she and Saaka find Aang**)_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

"_**You are the most sexist person I have ever met! I'm ashamed to even be related to you!**" Katara shouted as she threw her arms in the air, causing the ice behind them crack in multiple places until finally, it blew away. _

"_I did that?" Katara asked nobody in particular._

"_Uhh. Yeah. And now we're stranded out here. Thanks a lo…" Sokka said, but was caught off by a huge ice burg coming up out of the water. _

"_There's somebody in there! We have to help them!" Katara shouted, looking at the form in the ice. _

"_Katara! We don't know if they are against us or not! Katara!" Sokka shouted, following her across little chunks of ice, until they reached the giant ice burg._

"_Come on, Saaka, we have to get him out of there." Katara shouted, yanking Sokka's knife from him, and beating the ice.  
_

_After about three blows to the ice, Katara was blown backwards into Sokka's arms by a lot of wind. _

_Sokka gowned as Katara came flying back into him. _

"_I'm Katara, and this is Sokka. What is your name?" Katara asked the boy._

"_I'm A… A… Achu!" The boy sneezed, blowing himself into the air. _

_After the boy fell down from the air, Sokka looked at him. _

"_I'm Aang." Aang said._

"_Are you OK?" Sokka asked. _

"_Sure. Why?" Aang asked. _

"_Because… You just flew ten feet in the air." Sokka screamed. _

"_Really? It felt higher." Aang said, laughing. _

_Suddenly, he fell to the ground._

"_AANG!" Katara yelled. She ran up to him and noticed that he was still breathing. _

"_Katara, come closer." He whispered. She scooted closer._

"_Closer." He said again, and she came closer again. _

_This went on for quite some time, until Katara thought that they were about to kiss when,_

"_WILL YOU GO PENGUIN SLEDDING WITH ME?" Aang yelled. _

8888888888888888888888888888888End Dream8888888888888888888888888888888

"Katara, are you OK?" Aang asked.

"Yes, Aang, I am. I was just having a bad dream. That's all."

"If you were having a bad dream, how come you were smiling.?"

Oh, great going, Katara. He saw you smiling. Oh, wait. He and I are dating. I can tell him anything.

"I was dreaming about when we first met you. The bad dream was before that. It was about my fath…"

"Your father? What did he do to you?" Aang yelled, or more like ordered.

"He abused me when I was younger." She whispered.

"HE WHAAAAAAAT?" Aang yelled.

Aang went storming towards the 'door' before Katara stopped him.

"You won't find him. He is already dead. Sokka killed him." She screamed.

Aang stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sokka killed somebody?"

"It was a long time ago. Please, can we just forget it." She pleaded.

Aang nodded.

"Katara, how come earlier, when you and I were talking about sex, you said blushed like you wanted to?"

"Oh, well, uh." She said, not knowing what to say.

Of course I WANT to, but I don't want to if HE doesn't want to. And I don't want to be a parent if he isn't ready.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, he blurted out, before he could stop himself, "I want to if you want to. I am ready to be a father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger. I wanted to end the story there for now, though. How will she react to this? Will they? If they do, how will Sokka respond? And, more importantly, if they do, will they become parents? All these questions will be (hopefully) be answered in the next chapter. **

**Please Review**

**maschan )**


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that, Aang?" Katara asked.

Since he was already caught, he figured he might as well tell her.

"I am ready if you are. I want to be a father. Of your child." He said.

"But, but, but, you sounded like sex wasn't on your wildest dreams. And you WANT TO!"

"Yeah, Katara, I do. But only if you want to."

"Uh, err, A-a-a-a-Aang, I want to."

"But what about what you told Sokka?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Oh well. What does it matter? If I don't' get pregnant, he won't ever know that we are doing anything. Right, Aang?"

"Yes, but, what if you DO get pregnant?" he asked back, putting infuses on the word 'do'.

"Then it will be our fault, anyway, and he can't get TO mad."

"Katara, have you ever MET your brother? He would kill me. And of coarse he would be mad. He would be more than mad. He would be pissed off. I wouldn't be alive to help you raise our child."

"Yes, Aang, you would, because I would stop him. He loves me. Sometime to much, but still, he would never hurt me. Thus, he would never hurt you."

"Ok. But, on one condition. If you do get pregnant, I want you to tell me first. And, we need to get married if you do, too."

"That's two conditions, but, regardless, I accept." Katara agreed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day, Sokka was awake before Aang and Katara. He and Aang shared a tent. When he didn't see Aang in the tent, he went over to Katara's tent and knocked. When he didn't hear anything stirring, we went in to wake up Katara. But what he found was NOT what he expected at all.

Katara and Aang were sleeping on the floor of the tent with NOTHING on their bodies.

_Don't worry, Sokka, I'm sure it's probably nothing. Just ask Katara about it when she wakes up. Just don't overreact. _Sokka thought to himself, but then he heard the other part of his mind break in. _Not doing anything? Look at them. They aren't wearing anything. She is only seventeen and he is fifteen. And that will be the last year that he lives to see. _

Sokka was about to choke Aang when Katara woke up.

"Sokka, don't do anything. It's not what it looks like." Katara screamed.

"Not what it looks like! Then tell me, Katara, what is it then, because, from where I am standing, you and he are NAKED!"

"OK, I guess it IS what it looks like. But it is our decision what we do. And if I am pregnant, Aang will make a great father. I just feel sorry for your child. You will be so overprotective of it that it won't be able to date anyone."

"And part of that reason will be THIS!" Sokka screamed back at Katara as he stormed out of the tent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. But I am working on the next chapter now. Also, so that you don't get startled, I am forewarning you that the next chapter will be about three months into the future from where this chapter took place. Also, there is no sex scene because this is rated 'T'. If you want a sex scene, tell me in your reviews, and I will post this story again rated 'M' for the older viewers. **

**Please Review**

**maschan )**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aang, do you remember what you said to me three months ago about if I got pregnant, you wanted to be the first to know?"

"Yeah, Katara, why?"

"Because I am."

"You are, Katara? That is great! Accept what about Sokka. I know he would want to know, too, but since he left, we don't know how to contact him to tell him."

"By water bending. The tribe we were in puts a chip in every baby born and it lasts about twenty years. However, if a person dies, the chip is shut off. You do a simple bend of the water and you can track down anybody from your tribe by speaking their name." Katara explained.

"Cool, Katara, so you can track down Sokka, right?"

"Yes, and No."

"What do you mean, 'yes, and no', Katara?"

"Well, if the tribe thinks that you died, they shut it off."

"But your tribe saw you leave with me. They know that you two are alive."

_Oh, shit. I haven't told Aang the truth about my past. Might as well tell him the truth._ Katara thought.

"Aang, my father was abusive to me. To put a long story short, Sokka killed my father to protect me and we ran. We soon found another tribe that you found us in. The father that is in the war isn't my real father. When we ran, the tribe thought that we had died and our father was the culprit. They thought the truth about one of us killing our father, but they thought that we ran, which was true, but they thought that we killed ourselves."

"So we can't track down Sokka?"

"Not true. We can very easy. All I have to do is the bend properly. But there is a chance that if I find Sokka, our original water tribe will find us."

"Do you want to take that risk, Katara?"

"Yes, I want my brother to know." Katara stated.

So the couple went over to the water. Katara sat down with Aang sitting next to her.

"It works better if two water benders are doing the ritual together." Katara stated.

"But there are no more water benders here. There is only you." Aang said.

Katara gave him a look that clearly said 'are you that stupid' and soon Aang got what she meant.

_Duh, of coarse! She means for me to do it with her. I am the AVATAR after all._

"Show me how to do it, Katara." Aang said.

She smiled, giving him a look that was both a smile and a look that said 'your finally catching on that you can do more than one bending style'.

She showed him how to do the bending and then they started for real. Bending their wrists forward, back, left, right, cross angles, and any other way until they made a perfect map of the 'world' with all four of the nations on it.

They then spoke together, "Sokka."

And a little dot showed up on the sand right where he was.

He was in…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to end there for now.

Please Review

**maschan )**


	5. Chapter 5

…In the forest right behind them.

"Well, Aang, I say we go looking for him. We know that he is in the forest, and we know that he can't be too far in, since he can't _live_ without food. Do you want to join me, or am I going to be by myself?" Katara asked.

"I'm with you, baby." Aang said before he could stop himself from saying the word 'baby'.

"What did you gust call me, Aang?"

"Baby." Aang said through shaking breath.

"A little odd, but I am ok with that. I **am **pregnant with your child, after all." Katara said back, smiling.

Aang took her hand and together, the couple went into the forest. Within no time, they heard moans of hunger and within another few minuets, they found Sokka.

"Sokka, get up." Katara ordered.

"What do you want, Katara. Go away and be with your boyfriend, Aang" he said, and with the last part, the 'Aang', he shot Aang a look of hate. The look clearly said, 'if you hurt her, or if she is pregnant, then you will get it.'

"We came here to tell you information. Sokka, we know you are mad at us, and I know that we broke our promise to be careful, but we are responsible people. And, I am pregnant. Congratulations, Uncle-To-Be."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later, that day, Katara and Aang had convinced Sokka to come and live with them again.

"And how are you going to take care of the baby? You hardly have enough money for the three of us." Sokka said.

"We will find a way. Maybe I can get a job using my powers. I can bend all four elements." Aang put in.

"And I can make things out of water. You know how some people are about ice sculptures. Maybe I can do that for a living, making them, that is." Katara said, trying to help.

"And you, Sokka. You are an awesome fisher. You can always sell the fish you catch."

"I suppose that that is true. But then I would have to be helping you, and I am still mad at you."

"Come on, bro. Pleeeeaaaase help us." Katara begged. She went into a puppy dog pout with her bottom lip hanging out of her mouth.

"Come on, Katara. That hasn't worked on me since… Well, last time you did it, but that was years ago. I won't fall for it now." Sokka put in.

She just put more into the pout and stuck her lip out more.

"OK! OK! OK! I'll help. Just put your lip away." Sokka said, giving in.

"YES! Thank you, Sokka!" Aang said.

"Oh, and, Aang and I are getting married. We want it to be on May 3rd. And, Sokka, I would be honored if you gave me away to Aang. If you don't do it now, I'll just have to put my… lip… back… out." Katara said, with little dog whimpers in between 'my lip back out'.

"OK, I'll do it." Sokka said as she started to put her lip back out again. He walked up to her, placed his index finger on her outstretched lip, and pushed it back into her mouth where it was supposed to be before stating, "I'm going to bed. It has been a long day."

"Well, that went better than we thought it would. It was probably because of you and your 'puppy dog pout'." Aang said, before going into his and Katara's tent.

Katara followed him into the tent, saw him asleep, leaned into a kiss, and fell asleep. But not before stating, "I love you, Aang, and I know that you will be an excellent father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: The next chapter will be the wedding, so it probably won't be that long. It will be the end of this story, but I promise… _sequel! _**

**Please Review**

**maschan )**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Aang, we need to get going. The wedding is today at three. It is now noon. And we need to get there to help decorate, Katara needs to get dressed, and you and I need to get up on the alter." Sokka ordered.

Aang came out of the closet looking for his tux. They had been staying in a hotel that night for the wedding. Now Aang was having almost second thoughts. Sure he was marring his best friend, and he _was _happy, but still, he was nervous. _But who isn't nervous on their wedding day. I'm sure I'm not the only person who gets nervous. _Aang thought.

Little did he know, Katara was, at that moment, getting butterflies in her stomach, too. _It is my wedding day. I should be happy. So why am I so nervous?_ Katara thought. _After this, I will be married to my best friend. And the only difference in our relationship will be that instead of best friend, he will be husband. _Katara thought. _I shouldn't be nervous. I shouldn't be nervous. I shouldn't be nervous. _She kept on saying to herself.

"Katara, come on. Let's go." Sokka again ordered. _Geese, I feel like a mother trying to round up her children to go to school. _Saaka thought.

"Coming, Sokka!" Katara yelled from behind the door.

Within a few minuets, the three were outside all in the hallway. Katara was in street clothing, and the boys were in tuxes. Along with giving Katara away, Sokka was Aang's Best Man.

The three went outside, called a taxi, and got a lift to the church where the wedding was going to be.

Once they got there, Katara went into her dressing room.

"Hey, Katara," The Brides Maid said. "What can I help you with?"

"Just can you help me put on my dress? I can't seam to get it right." Katara asked.

"Sure, you want me to…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three hours later, the Wedding March started playing, everyone stood up, and Katara came out.

Her dress was white with a yellow vale. It poofed out at the bottom where it looked as if there had to be a fan holding it out.

_WOW! She looks so beautiful. _Aang thought. His tux was the usual, with a white shirt, black pants, and a black vest above the shirt.

As she reached the alter, she took Aang's hand, came up to the alter, and the two stood waiting for the priest to start the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to join these two teens in holy matrimony. Do you, Katara of the Water Tribe , take Avatar Aang to be your Husband, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Avatar Aang, take Katara of the Water Tribe to be your Wife, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then, if nobody has any objections, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Aang and Katara fell into a kiss that lasted at least one minuet.

Just at that moment, Sokka whispered into Aang's ear, "OK, Aang, that's enough."

Aang and Katara stopped, but only after Sokka got a look of death from Aang and Katara. From Katara he got a look that clearly said, 'why did you have to do that, Sokka, I was enjoying myself.'

"Now can we have that after wedding dinner I have heard so much about?" somebody asked (and if you don't know who, you clearly don't watch Avatar that much).

"Yes, we can, but Katara and I are going to leave." Aang said.

"We are, Aang?" Katara asked.

"Yes, Katara, we need to get a check up of you and the baby." Aang replied.

"Oh, ya." Was all that Katara said, looking at her belly. She was now about eight and a half months, so she would be having the baby any time now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The couple went to the doctor and the baby and Katara were fine.

"OK, Katara, you and the baby look fine. Since you are so close to when the baby could be coming, I want you to stay in town for about a month." The Doctor ordered.

"Yes, Doctor." Katara replied.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Two weeks later in the middle of the night**

"OH!" Katara screamed in the middle of the night.

"KATARA! ARE YOU OK?" Aang yelled out in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, but the baby is coming. We HAVE to get to the emergency room at the hospital."

Aang took out a small whistle and called Appa to his side. Taking Katara in his arms, he air bended the two on top of Appa, set her down, and headed to Appa's head.

"Yip-Yip!" Aang cried.

As soon as Aang spotted the hospital, he dove down to it. Once they reached the ground, he picked up Katara, bended them down to the ground, and then levitated her using about three air balls.

He ran into the room (followed by Katara on the air balls) and yelled at the receptionist.

"My wife is in labor! She needs a room, **NOW**!"

"Yes, Aang. We can help you." The Receptionist replied.

_How does she know my name? _Aang asked himself as he and Katara went to their room. He then looked down at his tattooed hand. _Oh, yeah, Avatar. Sometimes, that comes in handy._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**About three hours later**

"What is her name?" somebody asked.

"Faith Elizabeth." Katara answered.

Suddenly, Sokka ran into the room, panting.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Oh, never mind just let me see my baby sister!" He yelled at Aang.

Aang stepped away to reveal Katara and Faith.

"I missed my…" He looked over at Aang who silently worded _niece _"…Niece being born? OH, MAN!" He said.

"Relax, Sokka, she will be with you if we ever die. We want you to be the Godfather." Katara spoke up.

"Oh, well, then, can I hold her?" He asked Katara.

She nodded and handed Faith to Sokka.

"She has your eyes, Aang. You may have just saved the Air Bending nation." Sokka retorted.

Little did any of them know, Katara hadn't just given birth to an Air Bender, she had given birth to a second Avatar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Finished! Yes ) But, never fear, like I said, there will be a sequel. It will be more surrounding Faith though. It will still be under romance, Aang/Katara, though. **

**And I know I just went against the whole show saying that another Avatar can only be born after one dies, but I thought that if an Avatar became a parent, (mother or father) that the child would be another Avatar. **

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you read the sequel. **

**Please Review**

**maschan **


End file.
